


Dragonborn Diaries

by shadowNova



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Amnesia, Cussing, Gen, Journal, Murder, Oh holy shit the cussing, Spoilers, Well obviously spoilers, grudge against giants, sidequests galore!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowNova/pseuds/shadowNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dunmer dragonborn Siyima has one HELL of a ride ahead of her. Between thieves, lost argonians, assassins, jarls, trees, and more, it's a wonder if she'll -ever- get to dealing with the damn dragons!</p><p>Her journal, however, tells all. From the terror of waking with no memories, to her grudge against giants, her journal records every step of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is STILL not a chapter. Not really. It's an explanation of what this story IS. You can feel free to skip right to the story if you want!

This is the journal of my dragon born, throughout my -entire- playthrough. With me stopping frequently during gameplay to write down her thoughts on what just happened.

Yes, I play with mods, and you will find reference to them in the journal! Such as Frostfall, and a mod that lets you watch the cart rides, as well as many, many more.

I am likely not going to get to the main quest for a LONG time. Not when there's so much to explore and do! So if there's a particular quest you'd like to see her thoughts on- mention it and I'll put it on the list of 'quests to do soon'. As well, I'm willing to take a look at mod requests- though I make no guarantees.

You could, I suppose, call this a let's play- but at the same time, I'm taking some artistic license with the story, adding details that wouldn't show up in game.

I promise, the fourth wall will remain intact! Unless there's something in Skyrim itself that breaks the fourth wall, but I don't -think- there is.

Remember- keep sidequesting, my friends!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad about not posting this sooner... So you're getting a HUGE block of text! Enjoy!

**\---Last Seed, 17th, 4E 201---**  
My name is Siyima. I only know that because of this journal- which I'm not even certain is mine. It must be- why else would I have it? It's my name in the 'property of' page- or what I'm claiming as my name from now on, anyway. I wish this journal could tell me who I was- but it doesn't. The first ten pages or so are missing. Did I rip them out? Why would I do that?  
I don't remember anything before waking up in that damn cart. I'm scared- shouldn't I be able to remember? But I can't. It's terrifying.  
Ralof, one of the men who was in the cart with me, said I was caught crossing the border. I don't think that's a killing offense- but the Imperials were going to execute me anyway. Even if I wasn't on their damn list.  
They were about to, too- the headsman was about to start bringing that damn ax down on my head. But this creature- Ralof says it's a dragon?- showed up. It saved my life. Of that, I have no doubts. If it had shown up five seconds later, I would be dead. Just as dead as the man who went up to the block before me.  
Things went blurry. I couldn't see a damn thing. When I could move again, Ralof was shouting at me to follow him into the tower. We got separated there, though- he lingered behind to help the others, but told me to keep going.  
I ended up following the Imperial with the damn list- Hadvar? That was his name. I didn't want to- They were, after all, about to execute me- but with my hands tied, I didn't stand much chance on my own.  
Me and Ralof met back up outside the keep, though, and I ended up going with him again. Inside, he cut my hands free, and had me take the gear from a dead guy. It didn't fit very well- he had a flat chest, and I certainly do _not_ \- but it was better than what I -had- been wearing. I hated that damn axe, though. It felt **Wrong** in my hands.  
I didn't have to use it for long, though. That woman, who said to execute me, came through the door with another soldier, and... we killed them.  
That doesn't bother me as much as it should- which bothers me. Still. I took her armor- fits much better- and the daggers from both of them. They feel right in my hands.  
Me and Ralof got moving. We ended up in a storeroom, with more soldiers- who again, we killed. That's where we are now- Ralof is letting me warm up by the fire, since I'm freezing cold, but we need to get moving.  
If I survive this, I'll write more later.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 17th, 4E 201---**  
Raining. Bloody hell, I hate rain. I don't care if I did before, but I do now. I'm drenched, soaked to the bone and shivering.  
We made it to Riverwood. So far I've killed... fuck, how many? ...Eleven. I've killed eleven people. I feel like a monster. But... it was necessary. Wasn't it?  
Ralof is filling in his sister, Gerdur, on the situation. I know this all already, so I have time to write. I don't know why I'm even here- maybe I hope they'll give me some food, and shelter, for the night. Mabye I'm just insane. Fuck if I know.  
Still raining. Fuck rain. I'm putting up this book- journal- whatever the hell you want to call it- for now, so it doesn't get ruined.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 18th, 4E 201---**  
Gerdur let me stay the night in her home. I guess she saw how tired, thirsty, and soaked I was, and felt bad for me. I'm not complaining, of course- I feel much better now.  
I borrowed their hearth to cook myself a meal, while I was there, then headed out to visit the trader- see if he had anything to buy, you know? Some guy, named Sven, stopped me along the way, talking about some elf that was 'stealing his girl'. He offered to reward me if I delivered a fake letter to her, and I agreed.  
I didn't open the letter, but the contents clearly upset the girl when she read it, which I felt bad about. She and her brother had been arguing when I came in, something about thief chasing, so I decided to talk to him.  
Turns out, some thieves had broken into his shop and stolen something. He offered me a reward if I got it back, and I agreed. It looks like I'm off to the barrow now.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 18th, 4E 201---**  
I went to talk to the blacksmith before I left. I need a pack, after all, and some gear to survive up in the mountains. He offered to teach me some about smithing, though, while I was there, and there was no way I was going to refuse. That skill could come in handy later on, after all. I got some nice gear out of it, too!  
I barely remembered to talk to Sven before I left, but I did. He payed me, and offered to come with me, which I accepted- you never know when you'll need some back up, after all.  
Talking to the inn keeper, I received a bounty letter. Some bandits are holed up in a keep nearby, apparently. I'll take them out, and deliver the bounty to the jarl when I go to tell him about the dragon. For now, though, I have a barrow to clear out.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 18th, 4E 201---**  
Right. So, Sven? Is the shittiest backup **EVER**. Seriously, what the fuck. He ditched me right as we were coming up on a tower full of bandits. Asshole.  
Oh well. More loot for me, I guess. Like this nice armor- what's someone in Falmer armor doing all the way out here?  
Now that I think about it, I feel... stronger, now. Smarter.  
Fuck Sven. I don't need him.  
  
Kill count: Fourteen  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 18th, 4E 201---**  
Correction- make that last kill count sixteen. And a dog.  
Fucking bandits.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 18th, 4E 201---**  
Kill count: Eighteen.  
There were more bandits hiding in the front room of the barrow. I checked them for the claw after I killed them, but no dice. It looks like I'm going to have to go further into the barrow.  
Fuck. I hate this place already.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 18th, 4E 201---**  
There's a trapped room ahead. How do I know? Because the bandit inside just got his fool self killed when he pulled the lever. It looks like a puzzle trap- I think I need the pillars on the floor to match those of the wall. Here goes nothing...  
  
Not bothering to start a new entry this time- hell, the ink from that last entry is still drying. It would be kinda silly to write a new entry now. Just wanted to write that it worked, so that if I come across one of those traps in the future, I can look back at this entry.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 18th, 4E 201---**  
That... was the biggest spider I have ever fucking seen. At least, I mean, I think it was. It's not like I remember any spiders being bigger than that, but given that I don't remember anything- bah. Still fucking huge. It was taller than me! It was huge, and wounded- it nearly killed me. I just... holy fucking shit.  
The thief is in here, begging me to cut him loose. But he'll run if I do... I know what I'm going to do.  
Kill count: Nineteen.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 19th, 4E 201---**  
I will say this- Lucan DAMN WELL better be grateful, after all the trouble I went through to get him his damn claw.  
Draugr. What the ever-loving FUCK. Seriously ancient nords, what the hell? Did you curse all of your dead to rise from the grave the moment someone entered their crypt? How did you ever visit them?!  
And another thing! Why are none of those graves MARKED? Seriously, I checked! There is not a _bit_ of writing on those tombs!  
And what's with all the traps, and hidden chests? What, did you put all your funding into 'next  century tourism'?  
Augh.  
So. I got the claw. I didn't think it would be a good idea to turn back, so I kept going- and ended up fighting SO MANY DRAUGR, aurgh. I really hate draugr.  
I eventually came upon a door with a puzzle lock. Took me a while, but I managed to figure out that the markings above the door matched the ones on the claw. Got it open, went through- and BATS. To the face. Fuck bats.  
There was this curved wall. One of the words- I think they were words- called out at me, and I couldn't help but stare. Suddenly, I understood. "Fus"- force.  
I was about to turn around, and leave, but- nope! Another draugr, stronger than any of the ones before him, rose from his tomb, and started slashing at me with that damn ax. I'd had enough at this point- I killed him, then decided to search the room for things to smash, as an extra 'fuck you!'  
I found three treasure chests. THREE! What the fuck, Nords?! And WHY, in Akatosh's name, did you lock a LOCKPICK in one of them?!  
Fuck this. I'm tired, hungry, thirsty, and pissed off. I'll deliver the man his fucking claw, drop the loot on him, and get a room at the inn. And a bath in the fucking river. I swear, I have a centuries worth of dust and cobwebs covering me and in my hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 19th, 4E 201---**  
Not writing a long entry this time.  
I barged right into Lucan's shop, not caring that it was the middle of the night, got my pay, and went straight to the inn so I could _sleep_. Fuck, I'm tired.  
Right. Passing out now. Tomorrow, I'll go after those bandits.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 20th, 4E 201---**  
Kill count: Twenty-two  
I was traveling to that bandit camp, when I came upon the oddest scene- three dead guys, stripped to their underclothes, and three 'soldiers'- supposedly, imperial.  
They demanded a hundred gold from me, so I lied, said I didn't have any. They promptly attacked me. I defended myself, naturally, and soon, there were six dead bodies instead of three.  
I couldn't just leave them out in the open, so I dragged them over to the river, and pushed them in. With any luck, they won't be found for a while yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 20th, 4E 201---**  
Kill count: Twenty-Three  
I wish I hadn't had to kill that woman. I was approaching the standing stone she was at- the Ritual stone. I favor the Thief, myself, but I wanted to see it.  
She, however, was a necromancer who did NOT want company- a fact she chose to make known to me via raising skeletons and having them attack me. I was forced to kill her.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 20th, 4E 201---**  
Kill Count- Twenty-Eight  
There were only four bandits in that 'clan'. I feel disgusted- that's what the guard had such problem dealing with? Sheesh.  
It's getting easier and easier to remain unaffected by the killing I do. That should worry me. Worryingly, it doesn't.  
Killing them was easy. I stood on a nearby rocky outcropping, and picked the first four off with arrows. The third, though, was further away, in the other tower. I had to fire an arrow over to get his attention. He ran across the bridge, and I shot him down.  
I disposed of the bodies after, dragging them into the river and making sure they went over the falls. It's time to collect my payment, now.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 20th, 4E 201---**  
On my way back, I noticed a dirt path, and did something INCREDIBLY stupid- I followed it. It led to a giant's camp, and I quickly hid- and then, proceeded to do something even MORE stupid- I shot one of the two giants.  
I had picked up a bow with an electricity enchantment, and I had plenty of poison, so I managed to kill both- and then did the stupidest thing yet.  
I went into the cave right next to their camp. Fortunately, there were no giants or mammoths inside, but still. Not smart of me.  
But! On the upside, I have plenty of stuff to sell when I get to town.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 20th, 4E 201---**  
I found another cave on my way back, next to the Ritual Stone. Idiot that I am, I'm going inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 21st, 4E 201---**  
Trolls. Holy fucking shit, there were TROLLS inside. Two of them! I barely managed to kill them before they killed me.  
But I _did_ kill them, and after looting their bodies, I explored the cave. What I found... made me rather sad.  
It had been a bandit hideout, before the trolls killed the bandits. There was an enchanted bow inside, as well, and some elven arrows. I can see the sun coming up through the entrance of the cave, so I'd better get going. Still, those bandits I found bother me..  
On one hand, the bandits got what was coming to them. On the other, death by troll is a terrible way to die. I pity them. Perhaps they will find peace in the next life...  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 21st, 4E 201---**  
I was _going_ to head straight to the jarl when I got to Whiterun. Really, I was! But it's already dark, so I've gone ahead and bought a room at the inn. While talking to the locals, a woman named Ulthgerd made a bet that I couldn't best her in a fistfight. I decided to test that- and I won.  
After, she told me if I ever needed a blade at my side, to just ask her- and that she wouldn't mind seeing how I handled a few trolls. Considering the cave I recently cleared, I couldn't help but laugh. Oh, if only she knew!  
A drunkard asked me to steal some argonian ale for him. I haven't written it here, but I've been practicing my thieving abilities. Seeing an opportunity for some easy gold, I agreed.  
Another man asked me to retrieve his family sword for him. I think I'll head back out tomorrow and do that, rather than visit the jarl straight away.  
I wonder what all work I can find in this city?  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 22nd, 4E 201---**  
Wandering the city today. I gave Brenuin his ale, and in return, he gave me a _strong_ healing potion, which I think he stole. Carmilla Valentia, a stall keeper, complained about the bard harassing her, as well, so I agreed to help her.  
It really is amazing, the amount of stuff to do in this city. I wonder what other jobs I can find? Riverwood should be fine for a bit longer, anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 22nd, 4E 201---**  
I  ran into a woman named Ysolda. She offered to teach me how to get better deals, if I would bring her a mammoths tusk. Amazingly, I had one on hand that I had 'found' in the inn. Sweet girl. She could have just bought it from Hulda though, probably- Hulda is the innkeeper, in case I forgot to write that.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 22nd, 4E 201---**  
More work.  
A woman named Danica Pure-Springs, a priestess of one of the divines, asked me if I could help her awaken the Gildergleam, which is currently damaged. I need to go to Orphan Rock, and retrieve a weapon called 'Nettlebane' from the Hagravens. Remind me why I'm doing this?  
...Oh yeah. Money. At least Ulthgerd, that woman I got in a fistfight with, will be coming with me.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 22nd, 4E 201---**  
I must have a grudge of some sort against giants. That's the only explanation for why I feel the need to slaughter them every time I see them. Their mammoths, too.  
This time, me and Ulthgerd nearly paid the price for my stupidity. I chugged healing potion after healing potion, and if it weren't for me having kept some healing potion in my mouth by accident and swallowing it at just the right moment, we'd be dead. Ulthgerd could hardly move when the fight was over, until I poured a potion down her throat.  
Two giants, three mammoths. Surprisingly, the mammoths were the more deadly foe.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 23rd, 4E 201---**  
Kill Count: Thirty-two  
It would be thirty-three, but one of the bandits was dead already when I arrived. That place... was hell. Just... fuck.  
So many traps. The entire building smelled like dead mammoths- which is no surprise, considering that they had, apparently, been harvesting mammoths. There were ore veins all over the place- and another exit, or rather, somewhere with a hole in the roof. They'd lined it with spikes, and it had already caught a dark elven merchant and a deer. Poor souls.  
I've got the sword, though, so it's time to go on to Orphan Rock. ...After I get some rest, that is.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 23rd, 4E 201---**  
Kill Count: Thirty-Six  
I never imagined that there would be _people_ with the hagravens. Four witches- young ones, at that. None of my other kills bother me... so why do these?  
It doesn't matter. I have Nettlebane now. It's time to go see Danica, and find out what to do next.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 23rd, 4E 201---**  
Right as I was entering Whiterun, disaster struck. Or should I say, vampires struck? It was a whole horde of them- if it weren't for the khajiit caravan, which was just outside, breaking the laws and entering the city, I would have died- as would have a great many others.  
Instead, the khajiit rushed in, with no armor, and helped take down the vampires- then hurried out of the city.  
An orc stopped me after the fight, asking if I'd like to join the dawnguard. I'm still not sure, but he said that if I did, I should talk to someone named Isran.  
I feel sick. I'll go straight to the temple this time, get any diseases I might have cured- y'know. Just in case. I think one of the bastards bit me.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 23rd, 4E 201---**  
Inside the temple, after talking to Danica, a man stopped me, asking to come with me. I said yes, of course- maybe he'll have a way for me to save the tree without hurting the other one. I feel wrong about the thought of hurting the Eldergleam...  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 24th, 4E 201---**  
We traveled to Valthiem Towers along the way, that place I cleared the bandits from for the jarl, as a point of reference. Checking my map, I decided to follow the river for a while. Needless to say, I didn't hold to that in the slightest.  
We ended up at another giant camp- where we are now. This time, there was only one giant, and he wasn't too hard to kill. The pilgrim was, however, _highly_ annoyed with me over 'risking his life'. Pfft- he was never in any danger. Honestly! I don't know why people are so nervous when I go after giants. It's starting to become rather routine.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 24th, 4E 201---**  
I am _exhausted_. Though I hate to admit it, I've been pushing myself too far lately, and now I'm paying the price. My arms are heavy, my eyes too tired to stay open. I have to set up camp.  
The way I learned this was nearly disastrous- it was while we were attacking yet another giant camp- two giants, this time. We managed to kill them, but I nearly fainted in the middle of the battle. Ulthgerd made me set up camp, and she gathered some firewood. She's confined me to my tent, for now, and is waiting for me to fall asleep.  
Ugh. I guess we'll continue on in the morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 25th, 4E 201---**  
Kill Count: Thirty-Nine  
I was _right_. Stopping to sleep WAS a terrible idea- a group of three hired thugs were waiting for me when I awoke. I managed to kill them- barely- and couldn't help but tell Ulthgerd "I told you so". Searching the bodies, I found the contract- from Belethor. Damn Breton must have found out I stole from him. Well then- looks like I'll be having a talk with him. I feel vindicated. I DID tell them so, after all!  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 25th, 4E 201---**  
We're here. Eldergleam Sanctuary.  
What I am about to do... sickens me. I don't want to hurt this holy tree. Maybe the man with me- whose name I haven't bothered to learn- will have another solution. Maybe there will be some sap dripping off the tree. I don't know.  
Please, Kynareth, let there be another way. It's beautiful in here- trees, running water, happy butterflies. This beauty shouldn't be tainted by the likes of me.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 25th, 4E 201---**  
Maurice. His name is Maurice, and I thank the Nine for sending him. He was able to help me solve the issue, without harming the tree- though how he did not know I was a woman of violence, I have no clue.  
He knelt in front of the tree, and prayed. Within moments, there was a new sapling, waiting for me to take it. I than the nine for him, again.  
I did have to harm the roots, to my dismay, but the tree seems to have forgiven me.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 25th, 4E 201---**  
I ended up in a place called 'Darkwater Crossing'- the place where the Imperials supposedly picked me up. I asked around, hoping one of the people there could shed some light on my past- but none of them said a word about it.  
I did find some work there, though. A bandit camp to clear out, a message to deliver, and- most worryingly- a missing miner, named Derkeethus.  
He's first on my list. It sounds like he's been missing a while- so if he's injured, and somehow still alive, he probably doesn't have much time left.  
I just hope I make it in time.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 25th, 4E 201---**  
Ulthgerd insisted I rest before we went. I complained a bit, but I know she's just looking out for me. She's a good friend- I guess she feels like she has to take care of me.  
We're going looking for that argonian now. It's dark, but that doesn't bother me. The northern lights are pretty.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 26th, 4E 201---**  
Well. That was... Frustrating. Fun, but frustrating.  
I managed to find the cave where Derkeethus was trapped. It was full of falmer, and chaurus, but it was oh-so-very-pretty. The chaurus eggs _glowed_ , and there were glowy things hanging from the ceiling, and glowing mushrooms, and... it was just... really bloody awesome. I loved it.  
I got some new arrows, and a new bow, out of it, too. Falmer don't see at all, so if I'm very still, I can shoot them without them ever knowing I'm there. Hell- if I'm still, they don't even notice we while they're fighting Ulthgerd.  
Derkeethus is.... absolutely brilliant. He begged me to get him out of there- poor guy was terrified- but he didn't give us away even once. Once we got out, he offered to join me and Ulthgerd on our travels. I accepted, obviously- new friends are always nice. Besides, we still have that bandit camp to take care of.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 26th, 4E 201---**  
I should have realized, when I agreed to have Derkeethus come with us, that it would mean that he and Ulthgerd could gang up on me. Currently, we're hold up in a cave that had originally had vampires in it before I shot them, where my companions are making me rest and regain my strength. Aurgh.  
We'll continue onwards in the morning, I guess. It _is_ cold out there...  
Kill Count: Forty-One  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 27th, 4E 201---**  
Bless Derkeethus. He's such a sweetheart. While I was sleeping, he tended to the fire, and looted tho bodies of the vampires for some armor for himself. We left pretty much the moment I woke up, and headed to the cave with the bandits.  
There were three standing guard outside, and five more inside. I was going to pick the guards off with my bow, but I missed with my first shot. Just when it looked like they were about to find me, Derkeethus and Ulthgerd rushed in, distracting them so I could take them out.  
Inside, I switched to my daggers, and we made quick work of the remaining five. I slaughtered the leader, and off we went to Windhelm, to deliver that letter.  
Inside, there were a pair of nords harassing a fellow dunmer. I... kinda lost my temper, and got into a fistfight with one. Given the heavy metal gauntlets I'm wearing, he really didn't stand a chance.  
People seem hostile against my race here, though, so I'll be leaving as soon as possible. I'd rather not stay here.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 27th, 4E 201---**  
I stopped by a merchant before I went to deliver the letter. Turns out, the poor fellow was in a bit of trouble- he had accidentally purchased a stolen ring. He offered to pay me if I could sneak it back to it's owner.  
As I was walking through town to get to the owners home, I heard a child asking an older woman about someone named Aventus Artino, who was apparently performing the 'Black Sacrament'. I should look into that.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 27th, 4E 201---**  
I broke into the house to speak to the child. And... by the gods. When I entered, he was murmuring a most disturbing chant, about blood and fear. I looked into the room, and he was stabbing an effigy, made of human remains.  
I felt sick. He was just a _child_. He looked so tired- how long had he been sitting there, in that room, all alone, praying for someone to come to him?  
I spoke to him. His tale was a sad one- of a mother, who grew ill and died, and how he was sent to an orphanage. He wants the headmistress killed. When I asked why, he grew a haunted look, and said something about her being terrible, about her not deserving to live another day.  
I don't know yet if I'll kill her. I shall have to meet her first. But... I don't know. We'll see.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 27th, 4E 201---**  
We made it back to Darkwater Crossing. Finally.  
I went to the White Vial to drop off the note from Sondas, and overheard the old man talking with his assistant- about a White Vial. The old man was frail, clearly dying, but he insisted he was well enough for the journey.  
I spoke to him, and agreed to go retrieve the vial for him , then left straight away. Back to Darkwater Crossing we went- and I have just now realized I forgot to tell that merchant I delivered the ring. Fuck.  
Ah well. I'll tell him when I return. For now, I need to _finally_ head back to Whiterun. I still have deliveries to make back there!  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 27th, 4E 201---**  
We took out another Giant camp along the way. Only one giant this time, but in the chest, I found an odd, round stone. After I picked it up, a female voice started talking to me. The daedric prince Merida. ...Well, fuck.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 28th, 4E 201---**  
Well. That was.... eventful.  
I gave Amren his sword, and got paid. Danica, I brought the sapling. She was upset at first, but I made her see reason. Then, _finally_ , I went to see the Jarl.  
Irileth, his house carl, interrupted me when I arrived, but let me through when I told her I had news about Helgen. Though really, it feels like that was ages ago. Shouldn't they already know this stuff?  
I spoke to the Jarl. Told him about Helgen- which set off an argument. While they were distracted, I got his stewards attention, and shoved the sword and proof of my bounty at him. He paid me, just in time for the jarl to tell me his court wizard had something he needed help with.  
I didn't bother to wait for the jarl to explain, instead going straight to the wizard. He scoffed at first, saying that surely the likes of  _me_ couldn't help him, but his tune changed when I proved I was knowledgeable in the arcane arts. He started off on a long winded explanation of how he needed me to fetch something for him- or, in his own words, 'Well, when I say fetch, I really mean dive into some dangerous ruins in search of a stone tablet that may or may not actually be there'- which made me laugh. It was my turn to surprise him, though, when he told me where he needed me to go.  
Bleak Falls Barrow.  
The place I had gotten Lucan's claw from,  way back when I was worried about my memories- not that I'm not still worried about them! It's just less important now.  
I had picked up a stone tablet back then, but I don't recall having found it important enough to write about. Honestly, I don't know why I kept it. A trophy, maybe?  
I showed it to him- and what would you know, it was what he was looking for. He was applauding my skill, when Irileth came running in- talking about a dragon.  
Let me just say this: FUCK.  
We rushed up the stairs to the jarl, who was talking to the guard who had seen the dragon. He made the poor wizard stay behind, but insisted I go with Irileth, my protests falling on deaf ears.  
When we got to the watch tower... it was in ruins. Broken bridges, flames- it was awful. The dragon didn't appear to be there, so I went inside to check for survivors- for the only survivor. He told me to stay back, that the dragon was still around and had grabbed two others when they tried to make a run for it.  
There was a noise above- a gut-wrenchingly familiar noise, that I remembered from Helgen. I rushed to the top of the tower to get a better view. There it was- the dragon. I didn't stop to think, pulling out my bow and most potent poison, and started firing at it.  
It felt like  hours before we finally felled the beast. I approached the carcass, worn out, and got yet _another_ surprise, as it glowed, bits of it flaking away. Irileth told us to get back, but I couldn't move. I was overwhelmed as... _something_ rushed into me, leaving me breathless.  
Ulthgerd and Derkeethus helped me back to the city, to report to the jarl, for which I am immensely grateful. A great thundering _shout_ shook the ground as we moved- dovahkiin. I knew what it meant, down to my very bones.  
Dragonborn.  
I spoke to the jarl. They were all excited about me being dragon born,said something about me having to go to High Hrothgar, that it was a tremendous honor. To be honest, I wasn't paying much attention- I was exhausted. I nodded at the right points, took the damn ax the jarl gave me- why the hell am I a Thane?- and let my companions lead me to the Bannered Mare.  
I don't know what I'm doing. I'm scared, for the first time in a _long_ time. I got a letter from  the Jarl of Falkreach, ages ago- maybe I'll go speak to him. Later, though. For now, I'm going to _sleep_.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **\---Last Seed, 29th, 4E 201---**  
We're taking a cart to Falkreach. It's nice- good weather, an amusing driver, and the ride itself is soothing.  
We didn't leave right away- we stopped by a couple of shops first. I picked up a _beautiful_ dwarven bow at the Drunken Huntsman, along with some matching arrows, and an absolutely _wonderful_ steel dagger with a fire enchantment from the blacksmith. It made me quite happy indeed.  
I saw a little girl teasing a boy, and I pulled her aside to talk to her. Turns out, she was only being mean because she wanted him to kiss her. I talked some sense into her, and she agreed to leave him alone.  
We're passing through Riverwood. It's nice, seeing all the familiar faces. Was it really only twelve days ago that I was last here? It feels like it's been a year.  
Oops. We just ran over a guard. I shouldn't be laughing, I know, but I can't help it. It's not like he didn't have plenty of time to move out of the way!  
Everything bows before the might of our cart. Wolfs, deer, guards- everything gets run over. Muahahaha.  
We're going to be passing through Helgen. Or just near, I'm not sure. Either way, I'm not looking forward to it.  
We just ran over a spider. It made the most _delightful_ crunching noise. Take that, you arachnid bastard!  
Walking skeletons go crunch too. What a delightful noise. Bloody undead bastards.  
We're almost there. I better put the journal away.


End file.
